Shining Tale of Two Souls
by TMK0009
Summary: The plans fate has in store for a Spirit Guardian of Nibel and his new rival, a Gerudo warrior, as they begin to make changes that will change the world forever and their lives will never be the same again. Ori and the Blind Forst CO with Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, & Yu-Gi-Oh featuring mostly OC's. Post OoT.
"Get back here furball!" a voice boomed down an alley as an injured Flareon ran down said alley, trying to escape it's pursuers with a bullet wound on one of it's hind legs as they chased the poor Eeveelution, trying to corner the poor thing. The Flareon ran around a corner as it tried to hide from the hunters, which consisted of two Dark Koopatrols and a Darknut led by a Gerudo woman responsible for the Flareon's wound. They were, however, closing in on the injured Eeveelution.

"It's gotta be here somewhere mistress Blade." the Darknut said as the Gerudo woman named Blade looked around for her target.

"That things fur will be excellent for me. Koopatrols, search the area for our target." Blade ordered as the two armored Koopas began to search for the Flareon. However, as they began to close in on where it was hiding, one of them was suddenly blasted by a beam of light from above, sending the Koopatrol crashing into the wall as the remaining Koopatrol along with it's higher ups looked up and saw a glowing white figure floating above them, using majestic looking wings to stay afloat.

"You're not doing any hunting on my watch." the figure said in a male voice as he held out his hand and suddenly, an orb of light appeared in it as the figure flew towards the remaining Koopatrol. The figure then thrusted the light orb into the Koopa's armored abdomin with such force that it cracked the armor as the orb expanded around the Koopatrol and sent it flying into the wall. The orb soon dissapated and the Koopatrol fell to the ground next to it's knocked out teammate, it's dark blue armor cracked all over as the figure turned to face Blade and her Darknut servant as the Gerudo woman got a good look at the one who was getting in her way and as soon as she saw what it was, she merily chuckled.

"I've heard some stories about your kind. You're one of those damn Spirit Guardians from that one world in this vast multiverse. So what business do you have that's so important that you've got to get between me and my prize?" Blade asked as the Spirit Guardian turned to face her, letting her get a good look. His fur was entirely white, including his tail, with the exception of a tuft of fur that went over his right eye as well as the back and top of his wings. The end of that tuft of fur was a dark purple along with a majority of the wings. His eyes were a typical Spirit Guardians eyes, completely black with large white pupils while the Gerudo woman noticed something with her trained eye that not many others would with the naked eye and that was a few scars hidden underneath his fur, including a very obvious one on one of his ear like appendages, each one probably with a story around it. The Spirit Guardian, who's body was glowing an ghostly white itself, folded his wings in and glared towards Blade as the Flareon peeked out of it's hiding spot and saw what it hoped was it's savior facing off against it's assailants.

"First off, my name is Ako. And you're right, I do come from the land of Nibel. As for why I'm here, I was doing some traveling when I heard the cry of a poor creature and saw you and your group pursuing it. So I had to do something." Ako said as the Gerudo woman merely chuckled, though secretly impressed. She had heard that the inhabitants of Nibel had their own language that was very difficult to comprehend by any other beings, yet this one that was right before her was speaking perfect English, thinking about how long it had to work to learn the language and speak it so fluently.

"Mistress, shall I take care of this nuisance?" the Darknut asked, though Blade just shook her head.

"No, I'll deal with this. Besides, I can tell this Forest Spirit has many secrets and I already know one of them. Now give me my disk." Blade said, much to the surprise of the Darknut, but it complied to the Gerudo woman's demand and pulled out a pale gold duel disk that had the appearance of the classic Kaiba Corp. duel disks, giving it to Blade.

"I can tell in those eyes of yours that while you're an experienced fighter, you also know how to duel. So tell you what, Ako was it? If you can somehow beat me in a duel, I'll let that Flareon go free. But if I win, you'll have to pledge your loyalty to me. Deal?" Blade asked with confidence in her voice. But Ako also showed confidence, smiling as he focused light around his wrist and formed that light into a shape that looked just like a duel disk.

"Deal, now let's see what destiny has in store!" Ako said as drew his cards while Blade activated her duel disk and put her own deck into the slot before proceeding to draw her cards, starting the duel.

 ** _LIFE POINT COUNTER :_**

 ** _Ako: 4,000_**

 ** _Blade: 4,000_**

"Ladies first. And what a starting hand for me. I'll place a monster face down and two more cards face down. Let's see what you've got." Blade said as she finished her turn.

"All you had to do was ask. I'll start off by summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now Gearfried, attack her face down monster!" Ako commanded as his knight charged in to strike. However, Blade's face down monster revealed itself and Ako's monsters attacked bounced right off the revealed monster as Ako's points dropped.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 3,100**_

 _ **Blade: 4,000**_

"Sorry dear, but your knight is too weak to takedown my Destiny HERO - Defender. Better luck next time." Blade teased as Ako just growled.

"Fine, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Ako said.

"Well let's see what else my deck has to offer. Oooohh, very nice. I'll start by playing the spell Destiny Draw. By sending one of my Destiny HEROs to the card graveyard, I can draw two cards. Next I play another spell, Over Destiny! This lets me summon the Destiny HERO I just discarded, so come forth Destiny HERO - Malicious! Now I'll sacrifice my two Destiny HERO's to summon my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blade announced as the mighty dragon appeared before Ako and his knight.

"Now my dragon, destroy his knight with your White Lightning attack!" Blade commanded as her Blue-Eyes lauched it's attack.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now your attack is blocked!" Ako announced as a metallic scarecrow appeared and blocked Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack before the trap flipped back face down.

"My trap is special because I'm allowed to use it multiple times. So my Gearfried is safe for now." Ako said with a smirk.

"Lucky bastard...I'll end with a face down." Blade said as she placed another card face down.

"My turn then! And I'll start by sacrificing my Gearfried to special summon my Turret Warrior! Don't be fooled by his mere 1,200 attack points. Since I tributed Gearfried to summon him, Gearfried's attack points are transferred to Turret Warrior's, making his attack strength equal to your Blue-Eyes'. Next, I summon my Rocket Warrior to the field! Now Rocket Warrior, time to use your special ability! Go, Invincible Rocket Strike!" Ako commanded as his monster turned itself into a rocket and lauched itself as Blade's dragon, striking it and weakening Blue-Eyes.

"When Rocket Warrior strikes a monster stronger then it, it doesn't get destroyed and your monster loses 500 attack points until the end of this turn. So Turret Warrior, finish the job!" Ako yelled as his Turret Warrior fired rounds at the weakened dragon. However, the bullets fired were stopped by some sort of magic seal, which surrounded Turret Warrior and froze it in place.

"What?! What's going on?" Ako questioned, but then he heard Blade start laughing.

"Sorry dear, but that won't work. Thanks to my Spellbinding Circle, your monster is now stuck in place and can't attack or change battle positions. Like I'd let you take down my dragon." Blade said as Ako just growled once more.

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Ako said as Blade drew her card.

"Well things just got very interesting. I'll start by playing the field spell Fusion Gate! With it, I can banish monsters in order to Fusion summon any monsters I wish. Like these two, I fuse Destiny HERO - Plasma with Destiny HERO - Dogma to Fusion Summon my Destiny End Dragoon! And to keep things ever against you, I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your spell and trap cards, including your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Blade said as a powerful wind blew across the field, destroying Ako's Scarecrow as well as his face down Sandstorm Mirror Force trap.

"Next, I equip Dragoon with Black Pendant to increase it's strength by 500. Now my monsters, wipe out his monsters!" Blade commanded as Destiny End Dragoon destroyed Turret Warrior while her Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed his Rocket Warrior.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 1,200**_

 _ **Blade: 4,000**_

"That should do for now. You're move." Blade said, noticing Ako looking a little worried as he drew his card, but as soon as he did, Ako's smile returned.

"This should buy me some time. I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't do a thing for three turns. And I'll defend myself further by summoning Twin-Sword Marauder. I'll end with this face down card. You're move." Ako said as he was hoping to buy some time now.

"My move. And I'll play Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards. And I'll continue things by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Black Pendant. And when it's destroyed, you take 500 points of damage." Blade said as a dark energy came from Blade's duel disk and swept over Ako.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 700**_

 _ **Blade: 4,000**_

"I'll continue things by summoning Destiny HERO - Dunker in attack mode! And I'll use his effect. By sending a Destiny HERO to my graveyard, I can deal 500 points of damage to you!" Blade said as her monster ran at Ako with some sort of spirit and dunked it onto him, dealing more damage to him.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 200**_

 _ **Blade: 4,000**_

"And to make matters worse, I use my Fusion Gate to banish my Blue-Eyes on the field with the two in my hand to summon the all powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Luckily for you, that's it for me. I'll end my turn. And this will be your last move. Let's see what you can do." Blade said confidently as she knew she had this thing won and a new servant would be hers soon. However, to her surprise, Ako was smiling.

"Want to know why I'm smiling? Because I just won. Thanks to your spell, I've assembled the cards I need to end this duel! And I'll begin your downfall by sacrificing my Marauder so I can summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Ako said as his dual sword wielding monster disappeared and in it's place was the all too familiar sourceress.

"Like that card will help. With only 2,000 ATK, you don't have enough power to beat me in one turn." Blade commented.

"I wasn't done. You see, thanks to your Card of Sanctity, I was able to get the three most powerful cards in my deck. And with them, I'll end this duel! I'll start by playing...the Eye of Timaeus!" Ako announced as he played the spell card. As soon as he did, a large dragon emerged from the card and roared loudly.

"What the heck does that card do!?" Blade questioned, having never seen such a card before.

"Simple. With it, I can fuse Timaeus with my Dark Magician Girl in order to bring forth a new monster! Meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Ako announced as his magician hopped onto the dragon and not only gained a set of armor as well as a sword and shield, but an attack boost to 2,600 attack points as well.

"I'm not done. Next, I play the Fang of Critias! With it, I can send my face down Tyrant Wing trap to my graveyard in order to bring forth my Tyrant Burst Dragon! And finally, I play the Claw of Hermos! And I'll fuse it with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand to bring forth my trusty Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword! Now my monsters, come together and join forces!" Ako commanded as his Dragon Knight hopped off Timaeus and onto the Tyrant Burst Dragon while grabbing the Black Dragon Sword in the process.

"What's the point of this?" Blade asked.

"To take you down of course. You see, I've equipped Tyrant Burst Dragon and my Black Dragon Sword to my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. And it's more then just a change in weapon and ridee. My Tyrant Burst Dragon gives my Dragon Knight an extra 400 attack and defense. And then my Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword raises her attack by another 1,000, plus she gains an extra 500 attack and defense for each dragon on the field and in the graveyard. And I'm counting two, your Ultimate Dragon and my Red-Eyes. Plus by sending my Blackland Fire Dragon to the graveyard, I can send your Destiny HERO - Dunker to the graveyard while also boosting my Knight's power even further. And all of that comes together to give my Dragon Knight a grand total of 5,500 attack points!" Ako announced as Blade suddenly stepped back in shock.

"F-five thousand, five hundred attack points! W-wait, can't we talk this over!?" Blade asked nervously.

"Too late. And to make things even worse, since my Knight is riding my Tyrant Burst Dragon, she can attack three times in one battle phase! It's over! Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, end this with Dark Scorching Tyrant Slash!" Ako commanded as his knight swung her blade, causing a powerful beam to come from it and sweep over the field, destroying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Destiny End Dragoon before hitting Blade and sending her to the ground.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 200 (Winner)**_

 _ **Blade: 0**_

"Ha, looks like destiny is on my side today!" Ako said as he fist pumped while the Darknut helped it's master up off the ground.

"Gah, I can't believe I lost...but I'm a woman of my word...come on my servants, we're out of here. But Ako, mark my words. This won't be the last time you hear from me. Let's go." Blade said as she and the Darknut walked away, with the two Koopatrols, who woke up during the duel, ran to catch up to their leader. When they were out of sight, the Spirit Guardian sighed and turned to find where the Flareon was, but was surprised to find another weird creature that he didn't even notice appear earlier tending to the Flareon's wound. It had a blue cone-shaped head, with short dirty blonde hair covering the bottom half and going to the back of the head, with elf ear-like protrusions on each side, while the blue partially covered the face, while the rest of it's anthro like body was a pale gold color, including it's twin tails, which had red gems in each while another red gem was in it's forehead. The creature was also wearing blue and white vest, black pants, shoes with a black, dark green, and dark purple pattern, and a scarf that was also dark green with dark purple ends.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Ako asked the mysterious person.

"There's no time for that. This Flareon is seriously hurt and we need to get it help right away. There should be a Pokemon Center near the castle, so we need to hurry. Come on!" the person said as he picked the Eeveelution up and suddenly flew high into the sky at a fast speed, with Ako flying off after him. Sometime later, the two found themselves at the Pokemon Center in the center of Toad Town as the looked through the window of the E.R. as Nurse Joy, along with a Chancey, Audino, and Wigglytuff, worked on helping the poor Flareon, who's leg was wrapped in blood soaked bandages as it had already had the bullet that was lodged in it's leg earlier removed.

"I still can't believe people like that exist...it's unforgivable." Ako suddenly said as he gripped the edge of his seat hard, with the person who helped get the Flareon here earlier only nodding.

"I agree with you. But thankfully, there's people like you and me in the multiverse that are there to help those who need it." the person said as Ako loosened his grip on the seat and sighed a bit before looking up at the one who helped him.

"Look, thanks for helping me get that creature here so it can get help. The name's Ako by the way. What's yours and what kind of creature are you?" Ako asked as the person chuckled a bit.

"My name is Tyler and I'm a Pokemon as well, an anthro one to be more precise called Azelf. And it's nice to meet you Ako, after all, you're the first Spirit Guardian I've ever met. And you're pretty strong from what I saw, both as a fighter and a duelist." Tyler said as Ako couldn't help but blush embarassingly at the comment.

"You saw that huh? Hehe, well my fighting skills are good, but nowhere near as good as the hero of my world Ori. Heck, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today." Ako admitted as he remembered the tales he heard about how a fellow Forest Spirit named Ori faced the darkness and it was thanks to him that his home was saved from eternal darkness.

"Hmm, is that so. Haha, might have to find him one day to see if that's true or not. But you're still a great fighter in your own right and an even better duelist. I've never seen cards like yours before. I mean, yeah I've seen Dark Magician Girl before and I even have my own copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But those spells you used, I've never seen anything like them before." Tyler admitted, catching Ako's on curiousity when the Azelf said he had his own Red-Eyes. But he was happy enough to show his new friend said cards as they appeared in his hand.

"You must mean my Legendary Dragon cards. Well, my deck is apart of my light and how these cards came to be apart of my light is a story for another time, but they've gotten me out of a lot of tight spots." Ako said as he looked at his cards a little more before they disappeared in a flash of light. Then, before either one of them could say anything else, Nurse Joy finally came out of E.R., pulling off her blood-covered gloves as she did.

"I've got great news for both of you. Flareon is going to make a full recovery. It's a good thing you two got it here when you did. All it needs to do now is get some rest and it should be out of here within the week. It's lucky you two got it here so soon." Joy said, letting the two breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see it?" Ako asked, though the Pokemon Nurse shook her head.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until it's able to move without reopening the wound. Give it a day or so and it should be well." Nurse Joy said before she and her helpers left as Ako sighed in disappointment, something that the anthro Azelf noticed.

"Don't worry, things are going to be fine. And if not, I know a few people who can help out quite a lot." Tyler reassured the Spirit Guardian, who couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, I'm just hoping for the best." Ako said as he looked through the window towards the sleeping Flareon, hoping deep down that he could become friends with it. Over the next few days, Ako would keep visiting the center to check on the Fire-type Eeveelution. Eventually, he was allowed to see it up close, but he quickly learned that the Flareon, which he found out was a female, was very shy. He also learned a little more about his new friend, like what kind of person he was and some of the stuff that's happened to him, including how he got his own deck. But then on the day the Flareon was allowed to be discharged from the center, Ako got a message to meet Tyler on one of the Center's battlefields. Ako went to the battlefield and saw Tyler on the other side of it.

"I see you got my message." Tyler said with a look in his eyes that Ako could tell meant that he was up to something.

"So why did you want to meet me out here?" Ako asked his Azelf friend, but he soon got his answer when Tyler held out his right arm. On it was a device that looked like a flat Poke Ball, but soon the red side flipped over onto the white side as the center of the device came up, revealing slots on it as a panel appeared on top while Ako noticed that the red part of the device had 7 glass panels on it, with one panel having red stained glass while the other had dark blue stained glass.

"Ako the Spirit Guardian, I challenge you to a duel!" Tyler suddenly said, taking the Forest Spirit by shock.

"A duel? Here and now? Why?" Ako questioned. Tyler pulled out his own deck as he gave his answer.

"As you already know, I've had quite a few experiences and one of them happens to involve this deck. A powerful darkness lurks in this deck and I've been searching for a way to conquer the darkness." Tyler said as Ako now understood.

"Say no more my friend. Consider your challenge accepted!" Ako said as he focused his light around his own arm, once more forming the light into a duel disk as he got ready.

"Very well then. As a friend and former mentor of mine says...it's time to duel!" Tyler said as he and Ako drew their cards.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 4,000**_

 _ **Tyler: 4,000**_

"I'll start things! Let's see what destiny has in store for me...Alright, looks like my destiny is looking good right now because I'm starting with Polymerization! With it, I fuse from my hand my Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix to bring forth the Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer! I'll end with a face down." Ako said as Tyler looked at Ako's monster.

'So it's not just those Legendary Dragon cards...he also uses Elemental HEROs...this is going to be interesting...' Tyler thought as he drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I'll start off by summoning my Eclipse Wyvern to the field in attack mode. Then I'll equip it with my Axe of Despair to increase it's ATK by 1,000, making it stronger then your Enforcer. Now go Eclipse Wyvern!" Tyler commanded as his monster flew in to strike.

"Not so fast, I play a trap, Sakuretsu Armor! This destroys your attacking monster!" Ako suddenly said as Tyler's monster was destroyed.

"Agh...not bad. But when Eclipse Wyvern is sent to the Graveyard, it's effect is activated. Now I must banish a level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon from my deck. So I'll banish my Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon." Tyler said as the card ejected itself from his deck, allowing the Azelf to take it and put it in his pocket.

"I'll end my turn with this face down."

"My move then! And I'm going to end this thing right here by playing the spell Dark Calling! With it, I banish Avian and Burstinatrix from my graveyard to Fusion Summon the Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" Ako announced as a dark and powerful monster appeared next to Phoenix Enforcer.

"And with that, this thing is over! Now go Phoenix Enforcer and Inferno Wing, attack him directly!" Ako commanded as his monsters rushed to strike the anthro shiny Azelf.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Negate Attack! Now not only are both of your monsters attacks negated, your battle phase immediatly ends!" Tyler said as a swirling barrier blocked the two HEROs attacks.

"Dang it...I'll end my turn then." Ako responded.

"My move then...and I'll start my turn by playing Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards. I'll then continue by summoning my Cyber Dragon! Then I'll summon Dark Resonator! And now it's time to tune them together. By tuning my level 5 Cyber Dragon with my level 3 Resonator, I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Tyler announced as a glowing white dragon with shimmering stardust flying off it's body appeared right behind him.

"A-Amazing...I've heard tales of that mighty dragon and all sorts of other stuff, but seeing it in person...I can't think of anything to say about it..." Ako said in awe at the sight of the mighty dragon.

"Thanks, but remember this is still a duel and this dragon is your opponent now. Go Stardust Dragon, attack Evil HERO Inferno Wing with Stardust Flare!" Tyler commanded as his dragon let loose a powerful silver beam, which completely engulfed Ako's monster and destroyed it.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 3,600**_

 _ **Tyler: 4,000**_

"I'll end off with this face down." Tyler said.

"My turn then. And while seeing the legendary Stardust Dragon for the first time is amazing, I'll find a way to beat it. And sweet, I've got just the thing for it! I summon Elemental HERO Prisma! And I now activate his special ability. Once per turn, I can take a monster in my deck that's listed as a material on one of the monster's in my Extra Deck and send it to the graveyard and for the remainder of this turn, Prisma becomes a copy of that monster. And the monster I'm sending to the Graveyard is Dark Magician Girl." Ako said as he sent the female sorcerer to his graveyard as his Elemental HERO's shape changed to make it look like a crystallized Dark Magician Girl.

"Wait Ako, do you have in your hand what I think you've got?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, I play the Eye of Timeaus! And I'll use it to bring forth Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! And now I activate her effect, which allows me to send a card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy any card I wish! So say goodbye to Stardust Dragon!" Ako said with confidence as he sent his card to the graveyard while his knight got ready to vanquish Tyler's dragon.

"I'll be saying goodbye alright...but only temporarily! I activate Stardust Dragon's ability! When you use an effect that destroys a card on the field, I can play Stardust's effect and tribute my dragon until the end of this turn and by doing so, I can negate your Dragon Knight's effect and destroy her!" Tyler said.

"What!?" Ako responded in shock as he watched Stardust Dragon suddenly grab Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight before both were enveloped in a bright light that destroyed both of them.

"Alright, well played I guess...but you've left yourself completely wide open! I'll continue off by switching my Enforcer into defense mode. Then I play another Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade with my second Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Escuridao! And to make matters worse, I'll play Double Summon and also use Necroshade's effect. When he's in the graveyard, I can use his effect to summon a level 5 or higher Elemental HERO without the need of a sacrifice only once, so come on out Elemental HERO Bladedge! Further more, since I've got three Elemental HEROs in my graveyard, Escuridao gets 300 extra ATK. Now let's try this again, Escuridao and Bladedge, wipe out his life points!" Ako commanded, only to be met with surprise as Escuridao's attack bounced off some sort of shield while Bladedge's attack connected, except Tyler's points increased slightly.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 3,600**_

 _ **Tyler: 4,200**_

"Nice try Ako, but I'm safe once more thanks to my Draining Shield trap, which allowed me to negate Escuridao's attack and then gain life points equal to it's attack, most of those extra points being shaved away by Bladedge, but it still left some left over." Tyler said as Ako grew frustrated.

'Damn it...twice now I've had this duel won and he's made sure that doesn't happen with just a single card...no doubt about it, this guy is really good. Almost as good as that King of Games guy...' Ako thought as he ended his turn with a face down card. As soon as he did, Stardust Dragon reappeared on the field.

"My turn again. And I play the spell Burden of the Mighty, which lowers the attack of all monsters on your side of the field by whatever their levels are x 100, meaning all of your monsters are now too weak to take on Stardust! And to keep the pressure going, I banish Eclipse Wyvern and Dark Resonator from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Sourcerer!" Tyler said as a dark wizard appeared next to Stardust.

"And now Eclipse Wyvern's final effect activates. Whenever it's banished from my graveyard, the monster banished by it's effect earlier gets added to my hand. Now Chaos Sorcerer and Stardust Dragon, destroy his monsters!" Tyler commanded as his wizard destroyed Escuridao first, then Stardust took out Bladedge.

 ** _LIFE POINT COUNTER :_**

 ** _Ako: 2,700_**

 ** _Tyler: 4,200_**

"And I'll end with a face down. You're move Ako." Tyler said.

"Alright then...I'll play my own Card of Sanctity so we get 6 cards again. And now it's time to end this thing right here! I play Legend of Heart!" Ako suddenly said.

"Legend of Heart? What's that?" Tyler asked.

"I'll show you. I banish from my hand the Fang of Critias and the Claw of Hermos! I also banish the Eye of Timaeus from my graveyard! Next, I give up 2,000 life points and sacrifice Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer! By doing all this, I can summon Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias in their true forms!" Ako said as the effects of his spell began to take place, starting with his monster fading away and his big life point loss as his three dragons flew into a cloud high in the sky. Suddenly, the cloud they flew into grew very dark.

 ** _LIFE POINT COUNTER :_**

 ** _Ako: 700_**

 ** _Tyler: 4,200_**

"Beware he who has challenged the one who has summoned us!" suddenly came a loud voice, startling Tyler. Then all of a sudden, a large bolt of lightning came from the cloud, hitting the ground right in front of Ako and by the time it left, standing where the lightning struck were three knights, each with 2,800 ATK.

"Behold, for I am Sir Timeaus!" said the knight in green armor.

"I am Sir Critias, and I shall strike down anyone with my blade!" yelled the knight in blue armor.

"And I am Sir Hermos, challenge me if you dare!" said the knight in red armor.

"IN THE NAME OF ATLANTIS, WE HAVE BEEN REBORN ONCE MORE!" yelled all three knights in unison as they crossed their blades together, causing a beam of energy to come from the swords and strike Tyler's Burden of the Mighty spell, destroying it.

"No, my spell! What kind of monsters are those?" Tyler asked.

"They're not monsters...they're knights! My Legendary Knights more specifically and thanks to their ability, your spell card has been wiped out! And now to end this! I equip Timaeus with the spell United We Stand, which increases his ATK by the number of monsters on my field, including himself, x 800, which raises his ATK to 5200! Now Critias and Hermos, destroy his monsters!" Ako commanded as two of the knights slashed right through Chaos Sorcerer and Stardust Dragon.

 ** _LIFE POINT COUNTER :_**

 ** _Ako: 700_**

 ** _Tyler: 3,400_**

"And now Timaeus, end this duel now!" Ako commanded as his remaining, powered up knight lept at the Azelf, striking him with his sword.

"Ha, looks like destiny is on my side to...day?" Ako suddenly questioned why his knights hadn't disappeared yet. That's when he noticed that Tyler's points didn't drop all the way to 0 like he had hoped.

"Sorry Ako, but I'm not letting it end this easily. It seems your Legendary Knights have one big flaw. They can take out spells that you know are on the field since they're face up, but it appears that rule doesn't apply to spells that are face down, like my Mystical Space Typhoon, which took out your equip spell right before your knight struck me." Tyler said as Ako finally noticed that his spell was indeed gone.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 700**_

 _ **Tyler: 600**_

"Dang it...I was so close too...I have no choice but to end my turn with these 2 face downs..." Ako sadly said.

"My turn then! And I'll end this duel right here and now! I summon Lord of Dragon to the field! And with him on the field, I can now play this, my Flute of Summoning Dragon! With it, I summon my Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon to the field, but that's not all...I also summon an ace of mine, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Tyler announced as two mighty dragons appeared on the field, one Ako was already familiar with after his last duel.

"What, you also have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" Ako asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yep, and I'll power up Odd-Eyes with Black Pendant, raising it's attack by 500! Now Odd-Eyes, attack Hermos now!" Tyler commanded as his dragon let out a powerful stream of energy, which engulfed Hermos.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 200**_

 _ **Tyler: 600**_

"And before I forget, when Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon destroys a monster in battle, another monster on your side of the field goes as well! So see you later Critias!" Tyler said as the stream of energy engulfed Critias as well, destroying him too...or so it seemed. Suddenly, Hermos appeared from the flames, his sword glowing as he protected Critias from Odd-Eyes' flames.

"What?!" Tyler said.

"Sorry, but I used Hermos' effect. When he's targeted for an attack, I can choose an effect monster in my graveyard and have Hermos absorb it's power. So I gave Hermos the power of Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer, making him immune to being destroyed. Which means both he and Critias are safe." Ako said.

"Yeah, but your points are a different matter! Blue-Eyes, attack Timaeus and end this with White Lightning attack!" Tyler commanded as his dragon unleashed it's attack.

"Not so fast, I play Sandstorm Mirror Force! This forces all of your monsters in attack mode to switch to face down defense mode and they're unable to change their battle positions!" Ako said as he protected his remaining points.

"Crud...I'll end with two face downs." Tyler said.

"My move then! And I'll start off by playing Monster Reborn to revive Phoenix Enforcer. I'll then play my face down Jar of Avarice, which lets me add 5 cards of my choosing back to my deck, as long as one of the cards I choose is not the trap I just used. And after I do so, I get to draw a card. And my luck just keeps getting better for I once again play Polymerization to fuse Phoenix Enforcer with the Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand to summon my almighty Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Ako announced as a more powerful version of the earlier HERO appeared on the field.

"Next I banish Dark Magician Girl along with the Rocket Warrior I discarded earlier in the duel in order to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! I now have three monsters with 2,800 ATK, one with 3,000 ATK, and thanks to Shining Phoenix Enforcer's ability, he gains 300 ATK for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard!, giving him a grand total of 4,300 attack points! Now my knights, destroy his face down monsters!" Ako commanded as Tyler's dragons and lord were taken down.

"Now let's end this! Shining Phoenix Enforcer and Black Luster Soldier, wipe out his remaining life points!" Ako commanded as his two remaining monsters attacked.

"Sorry Ako, don't think so. I play my trap, Mirror Force!" Tyler suddenly said, much to Ako's horror as all he could do was watch every single monster he had get destroyed.

"No...my monsters..." Ako said, unable to believe what just happened.

"Sorry Ako, but this is the end! It's now my move and I play my final trap, Call of the Haunted! Now rise once more Blue-Eyes White Dragon and finish where you left off before! End this with White Lightning!" Tyler commanded as his mighty dragon wiped out what was left of the Forest Spirt's life points.

 _ **LIFE POINT COUNTER :**_

 _ **Ako: 0**_

 _ **Tyler: 600 (Winner)**_

"Dang it...I was so close..." Ako said as he dropped to his knees and looked at the ground. However, before he even knew it, Tyler came right up to him and, as soon as Ako looked up at him, offered him a hand, to which Ako hesitantly accepted as the Azelf helped the Spirit Guardian back to his feet.

"I can tell that you must have won a bunch of duels in the past, since it seems like to don't like to lose...however Ako, let me tell you something. A whole bunch more can be learned from simple defeat then victory. That's a lesson someone taught me a long time ago." Tyler said as Ako's frustrated look turned into one of curiousity, That's when the Azelf showed him something via telepathy of him facing off against someone from his past. A man who Ako, in his time as a duelist, had learned was a legend. The man Ako saw in this memory was none other then the King of Games himself; Yugi Moto.

"A...are you saying you actually dueled the King of Games himself...?" Ako said as Tyler merily nodded.

"That duel taught me I've got a long way to go...both as a duelist and as a trainer...But enough about me, seems you may have earned yourself a fan." Tyler said, his statement confusing Ako until Tyler directed his eyes towards a nearby brick wall. Ako looked over at the same wall and saw none other then the Flareon he had saved a week ago.

"Oh, hey there little guy!" Ako called out to it, but the Flareon instantly jumped and blushed a bit before hiding behind the wall, with it's tail still sticking out. Ako's ears drooped a bit at this as Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like it's pretty shy. Just go up to it slowly and help it realize you just want to be friends, alright?" Tyler instructed. Ako did as he was instructed and slowly went over to where the Flareon was trying to hide. As soon as he was near it, he tried to think of what to do next.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't want to hurt you or anything, I just want to be your friend." Ako said as he tried to make the Flareon not be scared of him. Though his words didn't seem to get to the Flareon. Before Ako could give up, he felt something hit his leg. He looked down and saw a bag of Pokemon food as Ako looked back at Tyler, who winked at him. Ako got the message and opened the bag, taking out some small bits of food and holding them out to the Flareon.

"Hey, you must be hungry. Want some?" Ako asked as the Flareon finally turned to face the Spirit Guardian as it's belly suddenly growled. The Flareon slowly stepped towards Ako and sniffed the food he was holding before taking one small bit of food and eating it. And either it was very hungry or the food was really good, but either way, the Flareon quickly started to eat some more as Ako couldn't help but smile.

"Hehe, I think you and I are going to be good friends."

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

"I was expecting more from the Sage of Spirit, but I guess I'm just that good." Blade said as she looked down at the Sage of Spirit and her fellow Gerudo, Nabooru, who she had just beaten deep inside the Temple of Light of the fabled Sacred Realm.

"Ugh...i-impossible..." Nabooru managed to mutter out as Blade only smirked.

"What's impossible? The fact that I found another way into the Sacred Realm other then at the Temple of Time or the fact that I beat you? Trust me, for both of them, I have my ways. Now for the treasure the Royal Family of Hyrule sealed away here." Blade said as she walked up to a barrier with sacred seals on it. Blade then took out a new sword that Nabooru recognized, even though it was her first time ever seeing the sword. Blade senses Nabooru's surprise and just smirked again.

"Shocked? Well good, because you haven't even seen what this baby can do." Blade said as she charged the sword up. She then swung the blade and as she did, three other copies of the sword appeared and simultaneuously cut the seals, severing them all together as the barrier desolved. Once it did, Blade gasped in shock as she saw what was before her, but her shock soon faded as she laughed out loud.

"Hahahahahahaha, so this is what the Royal Family sealed. Well if they don't want it, I'll be more then happy to take it...the golden power of the goddesses." Blade said as she walked up to the floating golden triangle and immediately took it, absorbing it's power as the symbol of the Triforce appeared on the back of her right hand, with the lower left triangle glowing brighter then the other two, indicating it was none other then the Triforce of Wisdom. As soon as her body adjusted to this new power, Blade heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the three other sages had appeared. The Sages of Fire, Water, and Shadow, Darunia, Ruto, and Impa respectively, had appeared.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" Impa asked, confused as to how the Gerudo got into the Sacred Realm.

"That doesn't matter. I've gotten what I've come here for, so I'll be leaving now." Blade said.

"Like we'll let you!" Darunia exclaimed as he summoned a large, mighty hammer in his hands as he charged at Blade. As soon as he was close, Darunia started to bring his hammer down onto Blade, only for it to suddenly get bounced off some sort of wind, which blew so strong that it knocked Darunia away right into Impa, sending both down to the ground.

"Darunia! impa!" Ruto yelled in shock as she then saw a purple colored mage appeared in front of Blade and looked towards the Sages with an evil look.

"Hehe, nice timing Vaati. But I've got it from here." Blade said as she pulled out her duel disk.

"Yes my mistress." Vaati said as he stepped back while Ruto herself prepared to fight, equipping a magical dragon scale to her wrist as Blade laughed.

"Is that a dragon scale darling? Interesting, let's see how it does...against an actual dragon. Or better yet, three dragons!" Blade said as the back of her hand started glowing. As it was doing so, Blade activated her duel disk and placed three cards on it. As she did so, the power of the Triforce of Wisdom did something unimaginable. It brought the monsters displayed on the card image to life as Ruto, Impa, and Darunia found themselves face to face with not one, not two, but three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Now then...I'm sure you're all impressed. But this is just the beginning. I now use the magic of Polymerization!" Blade suddenly said as the Sages bore witness to the three dragons fusing together into a much larger triple headed terror known as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. As Blade looked on, she suddenly felt a surge of power come from her newly obtained Triforce of Wisdon, which suddenly began to bathe the Ultimate Dragon in it's divine light as Blade then saw a new card being formed in her hand. As soon as the image of the card appeared, Blade smiled as her dragon's body started to crack and break apart. When it did, another dragon appeared where it was, divine light coming from it's body as the Sages looked on in shock.

"Hahaha, it looks like the gods recognize my power and have granted me new power! Now let's see what it's like! Now go, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Show them your strength!" Blade commanded as the newly summoned Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon released a powerful wave of energy from it's body, sending all of the Sages flying while also causing the Temple of Light to start collapsing from the immense power resonating from the dragon, who's light was protecting Blade and Vaati. Ruto and the others were able to escape the destruction, but they could do nothing but watch the Temple of Light be destroyed.

"My word...I never thought such a thing like this could happen." Ruto said as she and the Sages then witnessed Blade and Vaati riding away on the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"I just hope that wherever they are, the two remaining pieces of the Triforce don't fall into her hands." was all Impa could say as they watched their enemies exit the Sacred Realm. As soon as they were out, Blade looked down at her glowing hand and smiled.

'With this, I'm sure I'll be able to get my revenge. Ako the Spirit Guardian, I'm coming for you.'


End file.
